blogclan_2fandomcom-20200213-history
Beechflight
Profile: Beechflight is an apprentice, however she sometimes refers to herself as Beechpaw/Beechflight. She joined BlogClan on November 7, 2017. She is a pale tortoiseshell she-cat with a grey tail and light green eyes. Beechflight tries to be active every day on BlogClan. Her favorite pages on BlogClan are probably the Warriors Games Page, the Hug Page, and the BlogClan Tavern. She dislikes missing deadlines for registering in fanfics, etc. Personality * Beechflight is a nerdy, quirky she-cat with a big mind full of great theories and a sassy personality. Most of her personality shows on the Discord. If anyone else has anything to add, please do because I'm not sure what to put here. Trivia * She discovered BlogClan by looking up the Warriors website (wait really) * She's obsessed with Humidifiers and essential oil diffusers * She runs two games: Housefly and Name that Celeb! (not anymore) * She analyzes headcanons/canon to determine what may be canon that is not canon :P (no) * She once nearly eliminated Icy from Housefly- luckily she found Icy's answer and asked her if she could edit the post! (this is weird) * She's been to a State Spelling Bee before * She has written Everleaf's Promise, Mystery at the Mansion, and is currently working on Poolstar's choice. (nope not anymore) * Her first series (The final Sunrise) will probably take her into September/October 2018. (hmm not anymore) * She tries to be active on the blog every day (ish….) * She is allergic to tree nuts and recently found out she (might) not be allergic to coconut. ( I am not allergic to coconut for your information) * She is seen often on Discord and the Wiki. * She was part of revamping the RP (which is currently an undergoing process) * This is another bullet point * Okay I should leave now :P Names Holidays/ Winter: 2017- Beech Leaves Frosted with Snow New Year's : 2017-18- Beechy is LEAF-ing 2017 behind!!! (at this point my name might as well be Beechleaf but nooope) After my Hiatus: Beechy's Back!!!!!! Regular Names: Beechpaw Beechflight Wiki Contributions -she is (and was) somewhat active on the RP -upon returning from an unannounced hiatus, she jumped on the bandwagon and began putting in effort to save the wiki with her new game "The Garden Game" (go water the plants before they die) -She is part of the new RP production team -uhhh she writes blogposts and tries to comment often? Discord Contributions (even though the Discord isn't official) - She created her own server, Beechflight's Wonder Wall, where she hosts popular BlogClan specialties such as BCGT (BlogClan's got Talent), and (almost) nightly concerts/ listen-ins suggested by her server members. -She is a part of 7 BlogClan-related servers -She helped create the Food Court. Blog Contributions -She ran a few games pre-hiatus -She is working on a (possible) Blogfic that is expected to be released around August/September 2018 with Peto (ssssshhhh it's supposed to be a secret....)Category:She-cat Category:Apprentice Category:Roleplay Category:Fading Futures Roleplay Category:Northern Stars Roleplay Category:Dapper Dragons